Brothers
by crazyforbtr
Summary: James and Kendall are brothers but Kendall has cerebral palsy. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated Friendship but I really wanted to do this story.**

**Who can't wait until May 2****nd****? First episode of season 4.**

Ever since James was little, James had wanted a younger brother or sister that he could look after and play with. Now a seven year old James was waiting with his dad at the hospital waiting for his baby brother or sister to come.

James was just about to go to sleep when he heard a nurse saying, "Mr Diamond. Mr Diamond. It's a boy but ..."

"Are you ready James? Are you ready to see your baby brother" said Mike Diamond.

"I'm ready Dad"

"But sir, I have to warn you. Before you go inside, you must know that your son has cerebral palsy but..."

"Dad, what does that mean?"

"Sir. But the good thing is that he has mild cerebral palsy. So he won't need special care but…"

"Dad, can we go see him now"

"As I was saying before, if you go see a doctor every two months things should be fine. And you can go see him now."

With that, she gave a quick smile to James and his dad and left. Mike had tears in his eyes but h had to be strong for James. He looked down to see James tugging on his pants.

"James before we go, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you would always be there for him."

"I promise dad. I really do. Can we go seen him now?"

"We'll go but you now the nurse that came out of the room. Well she said that your brother has a disease which is going to affect him."

"Is it bad?"

"Sorta but at least it's mild. Let's go see him now."

As they went inside the room James went to his mum while Mike went to talk to the doctor.

"Hello. You must be Mike Diamond. I presume you must know that your son has cerebral palsy. It's affected his legs but he can walk without a wheelchair for a couple of metres. Here's a pamphlet and call the hospital or your family doctor or even the number at the bottom if you have any questions. And here's a card to buy a wheelchair."

With that the doctor gave Mike the pamphlet and card and left.

"Oh Mike take a photo" cried out Brooke and Mike took his phone out.

_What happened…_

"Come here sweetie. Do you want to see your baby brother?"

James got on the bed and stared at the new born in his mother's hand. The baby was wrapped in a pale blue blanket, his eyes were closed and his little hands were in fists. But James thought the baby was cute.

"What's his name mum? "

"Well I thought you could decide."

"Can we name him Kendall?

"Sure"

"Can I hold him? Please. I promise I'll be really careful. "

"Sure. Hold your arms out."

As James held his arms out, Brooke placed Kendall..

"Oh, Mike take a photo. This is just too cute."

Mike took his phone out and took a photo of James holding Kendall. After that he joined his family around the bed and looked at Kendall. Mike was lost in his thoughts when he heard Brooke say something.

"Huh"

"Does James know about it?"

"No. Not yet."

"When do you want us to tell him?"

"Soon. After we go home"

**I finished chapter one. I'll try updating soon. Maybe a week to two.**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Birthday

**Who's seen the new season of BTR and Big Time Marvin? They've changed a lot but it was still great. And who has the new album. If you do, you're lucky. I don't since it's not out where I live but I heard it and it was awesome. But I just found out a couple of weeks ago that Big Time Rush is coming to Australia to perform for Slimefest. YAY! **

**I'm really sorry it's been ages since I last updated. I'm pretty sure it been more than 2 or 3 months. I had a lot of tests, assignments and homework. So I decided to delete Friendship. I wasn't happy with it and I wasn't getting much requests.**

**I've changed my username to crazyforbtr if anyone noticed. **

**But here's the new chapter and reviews would be great. And speaking of reviews thank you for all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed the first chapter. You made me really happy and so here's the second chapter for all you guys. I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I also hope you waited.**

**There is a major time skip in this chapter. Kendall's one years old now and James is eight**

* * *

_November 2__nd_

It has been a year since Kendall was born. James was used to Kendall not being like other kids. He was used to Kendall not walking properly and being in a wheelchair. He was used to Kendall not being like his best friends, Carlos and Logan. He loved Kendall more than anything in the world and gave Kendall his toys. James knew that Kendall loved him back to. Whenever he walked into Kendall's room, Kendall would smile at James showing his teeth.

So, today James wanted to make this very day, November 2nd the most enjoyable day Kendall ever had in a year. James woke up at seven am in the morning (it was pretty early for him to wake up at seven on a Saturday morning) to wrap Kendall's present that he bought with his very own pocket money. Well, actually his mom helped him buy it. As soon as he wrapped it as neatly as he could, James put it in the nursery where Kendall was sleeping. Then he went to his mom's room and climbed on the king sized bed.

"Mom. Mom. MOM! "screamed James.

"What's the matter James?" questioned Brooke Diamond

Sleepily, Mike Diamond mumbled "James, let your mother sleep."

"No. She can't sleep. She has to wake up to make the most yummiest breakfast ever in the history of yummy breakfasts."

Brooke chuckled and said "Okay. Okay. I'm getting up. But…"

"What."

"But you and I have to brush our teeth and get ready."

With that, the excited eight year old jumped of and ran to one of the bathrooms to get ready and brush his teeth. Half an hour later, James had brushed his teeth, and gotten ready. When he went into the kitchen, he saw his mom making scrambled eggs and humming to herself.

"Smell's awesome and great and so yummy that Kendall would love it."

"Well. Thank you, my little prince. Yes. I'm sure Kendall would love it."

"Hey, mom, when can I wake Kendall up?"

"Soon. After I finish. Then we can eat breakfast and after that we can wake Kendall up."

"Can't we open presents and then eat."

"I'll think about. Hey, sweetie can you wake your dad up."

"Sure, sure."

With that James ran upstairs to the master bedroom to wake up his dad but just before that he went to Kendall's room to find Kendall awake.

"Hey, baby brother. Happy second birthday. Guess what I got. You'll never be able to guess. I got …"

"Papa."

James found it confusing why Kendall said papa so he replied by saying "No, I did not get daddy. I got…"

Mike was watching the whole thing. He found it pretty cute to see the two brothers interacting.

"Already telling your brother what you got."

"Da-ad. Well, yeah but you interrupted me."

"Why don't we open them later? In the afternoon."

" NO. That's too late."

"Okay, then when your mom finishes making breakfast."

"That's alright, I guess."

"Let's go downstairs. I'll carry Kendall and I'll meet you down there, okay."

"Okey-dokey."

* * *

After the family of four ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast they went upstairs to the nursery to open presents. Kendall's nursery was painted a bluish-grey. In the corner there was a pale blue crib and in the other corner there was a rocking chair. All over the floor there were soft toys and picture books. Brooke handed Kendall James's present first.

"Open it Kendall. Open it," Brooke said.

Kendall was laughing the whole time while he ripped the wrapping paper. This made James giggle and his parents smile.

" Looky".

"What is it Kenny?" said Brooke.

"Toy."

"Who gave it to you Kenny."

" Jamie."

"Say thank you."

"Tank you Jamie."

After Kendall said thanks, he went over to hug his older brother and sat on his lap. He opened his presents sitting on James's lap. Brooke and Mike decided to leave the two brothers alone to play with Kendall's new toy. After they left and went downstairs, Kendall wanted to see how the wrapping paper tasted like. He grabbed a largish piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

James took it out of his mouth and said, "No Kendall. No. You do not eat…"

But James was interrupted by Kendall crying. It was a mystery how the parents downstairs didn't hear. James looked around and saw what he needed. A plush, white teddy bear. It was Kendall's favourite toy. He slept with it every night. As soon as James gave it to Kendall, he stopped crying but the tears still flowing.

"I'm so sorry Kenny. I didn't mean to make you cry. But you shouldn't eat wrapping paper. Hush Kenny. Hush. Stop crying Kenny. Please," James said as he tried to comfort the little boy. After a while Kendall stopped crying and the tears were all dried out and big smiles were plastered on the brothers as Brooke came in.

"Well, it seems like you two have been having fun but it's time to get ready for the party, boys."

* * *

The party had been going well. A few of the family's relatives and friends were invited. Carlos and Logan were invited of course. Just then a red-haired mother and her daughter entered.

"Brookie. "

"Well glad you made it to the party Jennifer," Brooke said with a chuckle as she hugged her older sister.

"Of course I would have come. And how are you my little nephew. It's been a long time since I saw you," said Jennifer crouching down to be in level with James.

" Aunt-ie. You only saw me yesterday."

"Well, it seems like it's been days."

"Where is he Brooke? I would like to meet my favourite nephew."

"Hey! What about me," said James

"I mean one of my favourite nephews."

"Kit-Kat!' exclaimed James.

" Oh, so now you notice me."

"Come. I want you to meet my friends."

"I already met them James," said Katie as she was being dragged by James. Secretly Katie enjoyed being in her cousins and his friends company. Even though she had to stop them from getting into trouble all the time. And they were also younger than her.

"Aww. He is such a cutie," gushed Jennifer.

"He is, isn't he? Why don't we get cut the cake? I'll bring the boys and everyone else and you go to the table and take Kendall with you," said Brooke.

" Alright then. "

" Cake. Ummy yummy cake."

"Aww."

* * *

The party was soon over. All the guests had been thanked and had left except for Jennifer and Katie who decided to stay over. Kendall had received many presents and was tucked in bed. James had also gone to bed, exhausted of today's events and waking up early in the morning.

* * *

**I thought that this chapter was pretty long. This story is going to be moving quickly. I'm also starting a new one but I'm not going to post it yet until I finish this one. If you have any requests just tell me in a review or PM me. I'm really sorry if you have been waiting a while. But it's the holidays now and I might update more. I really hope you can forgive me. **

**Reviews, favs and follows would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Babysitter

**Thank you to all that waited. Thank you to everyone who is following this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You made me all happy.**

**I am so sorry. I promised I would update in the holidays but then I had things on. And then the holidays were gone and we were piled up with homework and I completely forgot about updating. I hope you guys would forgive me.**

**Who cried while watching Big Time Dreams? I know I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_**Kendall is three years old and James is 9.**_

Today was the first day of grade 3for James. He was excited to see his friends again (even if he saw them every day of the holidays) and cause chaos in the playground. Everyone was excited except Kendall. He didn't want James to go. He wanted James to stay home and play with him. He didn't want a babysitter while James went to school and his parents went to work. He made his point very clear by crying for them past couple of days. James felt sorry for him but he couldn't do anything about it. His parents felt sorry for him but they had to get back to their work. Brook was the head of her very own cosmetics company, Brooke Diamond's cosmetics and Mike was a successful lawyer.

"Jamie," Kendall said as James walked past.

James squatted down and said, "Hi ya Kenny." With that James picked Kendall up.

"Can I come with you to school?" asked Kendall.

"No. I'm sorry Kendall but you have to wait. And why do you want to go to school? School's boring," James replied.

"I'm going to be alone."

"No, you're not. Bella's going to be taking care of you."

"I don't like her."

"Kendall, you haven't even met Bella yet. She's very nice. And I'm going to come back at three, when school finishes. I have to go now. Otherwise I might miss the bus. Bye Kenny."

"Bye Jamie," mumbled Kendall.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I watched James leave. I felt like crying. I did not want to stay with Bella.

"When is she coming?" I heard mummy mutter.

I walked over to her and she picked me up.

"Hmm, it looks like she isn't coming. Wait…there she is."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hi, Mrs Diamond, I am so sorry that I'm late. There was traffic and I…,"I said.

"No worries. Here this is Kendall. I'm really late to work so I better get going. Love you Kendall. Be good to Bella alright. Bye," said Brooke kissing Kendall's cheek and then handing him over to me.

Aww. He is such a cutie. He was staring at the window and I felt sorry for him.

"So, Kendall, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

I had plenty of experience with shy children. I just had to be patient with them and soon they'll open up.

"Would you like to colour, watch TV, play with your toys or do you have something else in mind?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, again.

"Ok then. Why don't we read a book? "

"Ok"

"Would you like to choose the book?"

"I don't mind"

"Ok. What about One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish."

"Ok"

I picked up One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish and Blue Fish and started to read.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish. This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are. Some are sad. Some are glad. And some are very, very bad."

I heard a little giggle and saw Kendall sitting next to me and looking at the pictures.

"Go on," he urged.

I continued reading and soon he had warmed up to me.

"So, Kendall did you like that book," I asked.

"Yes! Yes!"

"What would you like to do now?"

"Something fun!"

"How about you show me your room and we'll see what toys you have?"

"Ok"

* * *

"This is my room. Don't you like the walls? My daddy painted it. And look. I have the book that you were reading before!"

"That's nice."

"Yeah, and these are my toys. Look! This one's my favourite and this one's the one that I got for my birthday from James and this one's the one that I got for my birthday from my mummy and this one's …,"

"Whoa, slow down."

* * *

Pretty soon it was 5'o clock and Bella had to go.

"Thank you very much, Bella. I'm sure Kendall had a great time with you," said Mrs Diamond.

"No problem, it was fun."

**Yes, I know its short but I really wanted to post something.**


End file.
